Computing devices of various types, from large computers to portable computing devices, embedded controllers of all types, and devices of all sizes, often have processes such as application programs that perform important or sensitive operations. Such processes may utilize stored data or other objects to direct, control, or otherwise support their operation. The operation of these computing devices can be influenced by the contents of these stored data objects. Unintended or otherwise unauthorized modifications of the data stored in these data objects may adversely affect the operation of the device. In some computing devices, Mandatory Access Control (MAC) systems are implemented to restrict access to stored data, particularly by processes that perform important or sensitive operations.